videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Requiem Heroes
''Requiem Heroes ''(Japanese: レクイエムヒーローズ, Hepburn: Rekuiemu hīrōzu) is a tactical role-playing gameproduced by Namco Bandai Games that features characters from many Anime(Except RWBY & Ben 10: Omniverse, RWBY is Web Series and Ben 10: Omniverse is Cartoon.) . Released for the Nintendo Switch, PC, Xbox One & PlayStation 4 in Japan on May 31, 2018. Gameplay This gameplay had a 3D Map and The Battle System call "Crossover Special Attack", the Two Different Characters can do this Special Attack. Series List Original * Banpresto Original ** Playable Characters *** Maki Shinka *** Hun Asuka ** Non-Playable Characters *** Maya *** SuN-O ** Boss Characters *** Jack Shino *** Wander Jinso *** NEXUS(Final Boss) Represented * Sword Art Online ** Playable Characters *** Kirito *** Asuna ** Non-Playable Characters *** Sinon ** Boss Characters *** Heathcliff * Black Bullet ** Playable Characters *** Rentarō Satomi *** Enju Aihara *** Kisara Tendō *** Tina Sprout ** Non-Playable Characters *** Seitenshi *** Miori Shiba ** Enemy Characters *** TBA * Mai-HiME ** Playable Characters *** Mai Tokiha *** Natsuki Kuga *** Mikoto Minagi ** Non-Playable Characters *** Shizuru Fujino *** Reito Kanzaki *** Haruka Suzushiro *** Nagi Homura ** Boss Characters *** TBA * Durarara! ** Playable Characters *** Shizuo Heiwajima ** Non-Playable Characters *** Mikado Ryūgamine *** Celty Sturluson *** Masaomi Kida *** Anri Sonohara *** Kyohei Kadota ** Boss Characters *** Izaya Orihara * Monogatari Series ** Playable Characters *** Hitagi Senjōugahara ** Non-Playable Characters *** Koyomi Araragi ** Boss Characters *** Nope * IS -Infinite Stratos- ** Playable Characters *** Ichika Orimura *** Houki Shinonono *** Cecilia Alcott *** Huang Lingyin *** Charlotte Dunois *** Laura Bodewig *** Kanzashi Sarashiki *** Tatenashi Sarashiki ** Non-Playable Characters *** Chifuyu Orimura *** Maya Yamada ** Boss Characters *** Madoka Orimura *** Squall Meusel *** Autumn * Puella Magi Madoka Magica ** Playable Characters *** Madoka Kaname *** Homura Akemi *** Sayaka Miki *** Mami Tomoe *** Kyoko Sakura ** Non-Playable Characters *** Kyubey ** Boss Characters *** TBA * Pretty Cure Series ** Playable Characters *** Cure Black to Cure Parfait(Because i can't add to many Cures) ** Non-Playable Characters *** Pretty Cure's Mascots *** Pretty Cure's Friends ** Boss Characters *** All Pretty Cure Villains * Keroro Gunso ** Playable Characters *** Keroro *** Tamama *** Giroro *** Kururu *** Dororo ** Non-Playable Characters *** Fuyuki Hinata *** Natsumi Hinata *** Momoka Nishizawa *** Koyuki Azumaya *** Angol Mois *** Pururu *** Garuru *** Alisa Southerncross ** Boss Characters *** Viper *** Kiruru * A Certain Magical Index ** Playable Characters *** Tōma Kamijō *** Mikoto Misaka *** Accelerator *** Shiage Hamazura *** Kuroko Shirai ** Non-Playable Characters *** Index ** Boss Characters *** TBA * The Irregular at Magic High School ** Playable Characters *** Tatsuya Shiba *** Miyuki Shiba ** Non-Playable Characters *** Tatsuya's Group ** Boss Characters *** TBA * Darker then Black ** Playable Characters *** Hei *** Suoh Pavlichenko ** Non-Playable Characters *** Yin *** Huang *** Mao *** Shion Pavlichenko ** Boss Characters *** TBA * Blood+ ** Playable Characters *** Saya Otonashi *** Hagi ** Non-Playable Characters *** Kai Miyagusuku ** Boss Characters *** Diva * JoJo's Bizarre Adventure ** Part 1: Phantom Blood *** Playable Characters **** Jonathan Joestar *** Non-Playable Characters **** Elisa **** Robert E. O. Speedwagon **** Will A. Zeppeli *** Boss Characters **** Dio Brando(Part 1) ** Part 2: Battle Tendenecy *** Playable Characters **** Joseph Joestar **** Caesar Anthonio Zeppeli *** Non-Playable Characters **** Suzi Q **** Lisa Lisa **** Rudol von Stroheim *** Boss Characters **** Kars **** Wamuu **** Esidisi ** Part 3: Stardust Crusader *** Playable Characters **** Jotaro Kujo **** Noriaki Kakyoin **** Jean Pierre Polnareff **** Iggy **** Mohammed Avdol **** Old Joseph Joestar *** Non-Playable Characters **** Holy Kujo *** Boss Characters **** Dio Brando(Part 3) **** Vanilla Ice **** Pet Shop ** Part 4: Diamond is Unbreakable *** Playable Characters **** Josuke Higashikata **** Koichi Hirose **** Okuyasu Nijimura **** Rohan Kishibe **** Yukako Yamagishi **** Another Jotaro Kujo *** Non-Playable Characters **** Reimi Sugimoto *** Boss Characters **** Anjuro Katagiri **** Yoshikage Kira * Soul Eater ** Playable Characters *** Maka Albarn *** Soul Evans *** Black Star *** Tsubaki Nakatsukasa *** Death the Kid *** Liz Thompson *** Patty Thompson ** Non-Playable Characters *** Medusa Gorgon ** Boss Characters *** Asura * Dragon Ball Super ** Playable Characters *** Son Goku *** Son Gohan *** Vegeta *** Beerus *** Future Trunks ** Non-Playable Characters *** Bluma *** Picciho *** Dragon God ** Boss Characters *** Goku Black *** Zamatsu * Bleach ** Playable Characters *** Ichigo Kurosaki *** Renji Abarai *** Rukia Kuchiki *** Uryū Ishida *** Yasutora Sado ** Non-Playable Characters *** Orihime Inoue ** Boss Characters *** Sōsuke Aizen * The Powerpuff Girls Z ** Playable Characters *** Hyper Blossom *** Rolling Bubbles *** Powered Buttercup ** Non-Playable Characters *** Professor Utonium *** Ken Utonium *** Peach ** Boss Characters *** Him *** Mojo Jojo * Superb Song of the Valkyries: Symphogear ** Playable Characters *** Hibiki Tachibana *** Tsubasa Kazanari *** Chris Yukine *** Maria Cadenzavna Eve *** Shirabe Tsukuyomi *** Kirika Akatsuki ** Non-Playable Characters *** Kanade Amō *** Miku Kohinata ** Boss Characters *** Finé * Aria the Scarlet Ammo ** Playable Characters *** Aria Holmes Kanzaki *** Shirayuki Hotogi ** Non-Playable Characters *** Kinji Tōyama ** Boss Characters *** Riko Mine *** Jeanne d'Arc * RWBY(DLC) ** Playable Characters *** Ruby Rose *** Weiss Schnee *** Blake Belladonna *** Yang Xiao Yang ** Non-Playable Characters *** Qrow Branwen *** Sun Wukong *** Oscar Pine *** Ozpin ** Boss Characters *** Cinder Fall *** Mercury Black *** Emerald Sustari *** Adam Taurus * Ben 10: Omniverse(DLC) ** Playable Characters *** Ben Tennyson *** Rook Blonko *** Gwen Tennyson *** Kevin Levin ** Non-Playable Characters *** Max Tennyson *** Azmuth *** Kai Green *** Spanner *** Ester *** Blukic *** Driba *** Skurd ** Boss Characters *** Vilgax *** Malware *** Maltruant *** Albedo *** Eon Trivia * The Game's Developer is Magic Pockets, who made a Cartoon Network Game, Cartoon Network: Battle Crashers. * The Game make RWBY & Ben 10: Omniverse is non-Anime show. Category:Games Category:Anime Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:PC Games Category:RPG Games Category:Crossover Games Category:RWBY Category:Ben 10 Category:Cartoon Network